


Under the Mistletoe

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Dean tells Y/N how he really feels





	Under the Mistletoe

“Come on, Dean. Just tell Y/N how you feel. What’s the worst that could happen?” Sam said pouring a smoothie into his cup.

The brothers had been having this argument all morning. It was almost Christmas and all Dean wanted was Y/N… but he wouldn’t tell her how he felt.

“What’s the worst that could happen? She could reject me! Then she’d hate me and probably never want to talk to me again.” Dean yelled exasperated. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He really did, but he couldn’t handle the possibility of ruining your friendship. He loved her and wanted her to be his this Christmas. 

“Dean,” Sam sighed, frustrated by his brother’s stubbornness. “Why not get her under the mistletoe? It’s the perfect excuse to kiss her and tell her how you feel.”

The older Winchester dropped his jaw at his brother’s suggestion. “You want me to  _ kiss _ Y/N? No way, man.” Dean shook his head, but his eyes gazed up to the mistletoe Y/N had hung in the doorway to the kitchen. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Just kiss her and tell her how you feel. Shouldn’t be that hard, right?

* * * * *

Dean stood in the doorway, lost in thought. He’d been standing there waiting for Y/N to get back from a supply run. When he heard the bunker door slam shut and light footsteps trekking down the hall he sucked in a breath. It was now or never and Y/N was almost to the kitchen.

“Hey, Dean,” she smiled as she walked past him.

“Hey, Y/N/N.” He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together and shake the nerves.

He watched her set a few bags down on the table before she turned to walk through the doorway again. When she did, he grabbed her arm. 

“What, Dean?” She asked, a mix of confusion and worry etched on her face. 

“Nothing, sweetheart, just,” he pointed upward. “We’re both under the mistletoe.” 

Y/N blushed but nodded in understanding. Dean leaned down and hesitantly kissed her. To Dean’s surprise, she didn’t pull away, instead she melted into him.

He broke away to catch his breath and gazed into her eyes. “Y/N…I love you.”

Her eyes widened but then she grinned. “‘Bout damn time Winchester. I love you too.” 


End file.
